


No Title (for now)

by PekoPeko



Series: Batboys and Robins [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Boy! Cassandra Cain, F/M, Genderbending, Girl! Jason Todd
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 04:39:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12100896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PekoPeko/pseuds/PekoPeko
Summary: ใช่ เราคิดชื่อเรื่องไม่ออก แต่อยากอัปมาก และตอนนี้ง่วงแล้ว ไว้นอนสักตื่นค่อยมาคิดต่อ...





	No Title (for now)

**Author's Note:**

> ใช่ เราคิดชื่อเรื่องไม่ออก แต่อยากอัปมาก และตอนนี้ง่วงแล้ว ไว้นอนสักตื่นค่อยมาคิดต่อ...

_งานเสร็จช้ากว่าที่คิด_

  
เด็กหนุ่มที่อยู่ในวัยก้ำกึ่งจะเปลี่ยนคำบรรยายเป็นชายหนุ่มโยนชุดทำงานของตนลงกระเป๋าล็อกกุญแจและเก็บมันไว้ในเซฟอีกที ไม่มีเวลาทำความสะอาดตามที่วางแผนไว้ก่อนจะสาวเท้าเข้าห้องน้ำหรู  
ช่างน่าเสียดายที่เขาไม่ได้มีโอกาสเพลินเพลิดในอ่างน้ำรุ่นใหม่ล่าสุด ได้แต่ล้างคราบไคลและสิ่งไม่พึงประสงค์ออกจากร่างกายในโซนฝักบัว แต่จากรอยน้ำในอ่างที่ยังไม่แห้งดี เขาค่อนข้างมั่นใจว่ามันบรรลุจุดประสงค์ที่เขาต้องการไปแล้ว

  
_หวังว่าเธอคงจะชอบมัน_

  
เด็กหนุ่มเปลี่ยนชุดอย่างเร่งรีบแต่ประณีต เช็กความเรียบร้อยก่อนออกจากห้องไป

  
เขาไปถึงที่นัดหมายทันเวลา ซ่อนสายตาแสดงความยินดีเมื่อเห็นเธอมาตามที่เขานัด หญิงสาวอยู่ในชุดราตรีเกาะอกสีแดงสด ชายกระโปรงยาว ปิดท่อนขาเรียวสวยมิดชิด ถึงจะไม่ชอบใจที่เจ้าหล่อนเปลือยไหล่และแผ่นหลังครึ่งบนสวย ๆ ให้ใครต่อใครได้มองชื่นชม แต่เขาอดดีใจไม่ได้ที่เธอยอมใส่ชุดประเภทที่บอกว่าเกลียดนักเกลียดหนาเพื่อมาดูบัลเล่ต์เป็นเพื่อนเขา

  
ใช่เดทแรกในรอบหลายเดือนของ แคส เคน กับเจสัน ทอดด์คือสวอนเลคของคณะบัลเล่ต์บอลชอย แถมยังเป็นการชวนแบบไร้ความโรแมนติกที่สุดเท่าที่เขาเคยทำมา งัดเข้าเซฟเฮ้าส์เธอ วางบัตรเอาไว้บนโต๊ะแล้วรีบออกไปทำงานต่อ เขาถึงได้ดีใจที่เธอยอมปล่อยให้โคลนนิ่งของซุปเปอร์แมนที่เป็นห่วงหนักหนาอยู่กับเพื่อนสาวคนใหม่ เดินทางมาถึงรัสเซียเพื่อเขา แน่นอนว่าการจองห้องพักหรูพร้อมเครื่องอำนวยความสะดวกที่เธอโปรดปรานเอาไว้เป็นหนึ่งในการชดเชยความเอาแต่ใจ  
การส่งตั๋วบัลเล่ต์ให้ก็ดูเป็นเรื่องมัดมือชกให้เธอมาดูการแสดงที่เขาชอบเพียงฝ่ายเดียว แต่เขารู้ว่าเธอไม่ได้รังเกียจอะไรมันหรอก แม้เจ้าหล่อนจะชอบสร้างภาพให้คนอื่นคิดว่าตัวเองเป็นคนแข็งกร้าว เกลียดอะไรก็ตามที่ดูเป็นชนชั้นสูง แต่เขารู้ดีกว่าใครว่าเธอมีด้านละเอียดอ่อนซุกซ่อนเอาไว้(นั่นรวมถึงเรื่องที่เธอได้เอบวกในวิชาวรรณกรรมและมีรสนิยมทางศิลปะมากกว่าศิลปินบางคน) อีกอย่าง นี่เป็นการมาบอลชอยครั้งแรกของแคส เขาอยากดูสิ่งที่เขาชอบที่สุดกับคนที่เขารักที่สุด...อ่า นั่นฟังดูน้ำเน่า แต่ถ้าเขาไม่พูดออกไป ก็ไม่มีใครรู้ความคิดข้อนี้หรอก

  
“ช้า” ทันทีที่หย่อนก้นลงนั่ง คนข้างกายก็เปรยขึ้นเสียงเรียบ เด็กหนุ่มจึงแสดงความขอโทษโดยการยื่นแก้มไปให้ คาดหวังการจูบแก้มทักทายของคนรักที่ไม่ได้พบหน้านานแรมเดือน แต่สิ่งเดียวที่ยื่นมากลับเป็นนิ้วเรียวที่เกี่ยวคอเสื้อเขาให้โน้มเข้าใกล้ ลงมือแก้เนคไทเขาจงใจผูกให้เบี้ยวเล็กน้อยตั้งแต่ตอนออกจากโรงแรมให้ใหม่ ก่อนจะประทับริมฝีปากลงที่มุมปากของเขาเร็ว ๆ

  
“เพราะอ่างอาบน้ำมันดีหรอกนะ” เจ้าหล่อนสะบัดหน้ากลับไปมองเวที ทำเหมือนไม่มีอะไรเกิดขึ้นทั้ง ๆ ที่ใบหูกลายเป็นสีสดเหมือนเดรสที่ใส่ เขาข่มความรู้สึกที่เพิ่งรู้ไม่นานมานี้ว่าชื่อของมันคือหมั่นเขี้ยวเอาไว้ เลื่อนมือไปเกาะกุมมือของคนข้างกายจังหวะที่ไฟเริ่มหรี่ลง แต่ยังทันเห็นใบหน้าที่แดงเป็นสีมะเขือเทศสุกยามเขากระซิบตอบ

  
“คิดถึงเหมือนกัน”


End file.
